The Children of Darkness and Night
by BlackAndBlueThorns
Summary: Apate, the immortal of deceit and her sisters and brothers, assemble to defeat a villain that them alone cannot defeat. The Guardians will need to step in. I'm rubbish at summaries Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

? POV

_The__ dream was one of the best I'd had. Pitch had taken the Guardians and conquered the world plaguing the world with fear. I gave a cheer and ran towards him with open arms. We stood embracing each other watching the scene of complete fear. Then suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare I had so dreaded getting. _

_I watched the scene play out in front of me unable to do anything but loathe the Dark King as he stood mocking the guardians as a last resort._

"_Really? Then why are they here?" Pitch asked the Guardians gesturing to the nightmares with a last effort of domination._

"_They can't be my nightmares, I am not afraid." North said plainly._

"_Look's like it's your fear they smell." Frost said._

_A look of fear formed on Pitch's face as he tried to flee his pursuing nightmares. The Nightmares swirled around him and consumed him, dragging him down into his lair, for the fear he so obviously shown. Then the nightmare shifted into another scene. I was standing on a volcanic setting, chasms bursting with hot lava. I suddenly saw Pitch standing near a chasm, and although he was not standing close, the chasm swallowed him. I could do nothing but shriek in terror._ I woke up abruptly, looking straight into the golden eyes of the Boogieman.

NK POV

_How could this be? How could it be that a woman is dreaming pleasantly of me?_ I couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes must have betrayed me. Standing there for no more than a minute I watched as she lay peacefully on her bed snuggled under the covers to the left side, breaths rising and falling rhythmically. _This woman was special I could feel it_. I thought all of this as the golden dream sand swirled around her making her sleeping smile grow bigger. The sand showed images of myself conquering the Guardians and encasing the world in fear. Perhaps this woman had the gift of prophecy because the dream looked exactly like how I would have wanted the world to be. _I wonder?_ I thought to myself as I put one of my slender grey fingers into one of the golden images. The golden dream slowly turned to a nightmare. Then I saw it, the nightmare was me; being dragged down into my own lair after my defeat two years ago by those miserable Guardians ruining my ultimate plans. The newest one, Frost, amused me slightly, but annoyed was the better word for it. After the event in the dream ended I saw myself facing the beautiful woman and being dragged into a fiery abyss her crying out in anguish. In her slumber the girl moaned and turned, her face brandished a look of pain and sadness. I wanted to end her misery, but I only created the nightmares. Thinking to myself, I pondered; _her nightmare was his downfall? This woman had quite a perception of the story. She was so beautiful even when sleeping._ I had watched her for as long as I had the strength to. That was about a year and a half, only because of my nightmares relentless torture. Once I regained my normal powers I bent the fear to my will again. The woman lay so peacefully only after the nightmare faded. And at that moment she abruptly awoke, staring right into my golden eyes.


	2. Ch 2

Third Person POV

The woman held his gaze showing no emotion whatsoever. He was about to say something when she leaped from her bed and hugged him her long graceful arms embracing his upper body. He was shocked as any nightmare king would be after being hugged. At that moment she spoke very lightly.

"I awaited you and you finally came, but why did you make me see my fear?" She breathed in his scent.

The flustered Nightmare King, still shocked she was hugging him, let out a sigh. Her eyes had gathered tears that she fought to keep back.

"Honestly I was curious, no one has dreamed of me in a good way before, why should they start?" he said pausing slightly, "But when I saw what your nightmare was my curiosity grew."

The woman stepped back from the nightmare king; confused as he was, he wanted her to keep hugging her, deciding it felt good. She then miscalculated the space between him and the bed and she fell sitting. She burst out in a melodious laughter.

"Hmm, I've actually some questions for you 'O' Nightmare King." The woman teased playfully.

"Wait you aren't you going to shriek in terror? And more importantly why did you laugh?" The Dark King shocked even more, that someone would so openly mock him.

"I do not fear much these days, and I don't think a handsome man such as yourself in my domain would scare me. And I just giggle at the strangest things."

The nightmare king raised only an eyebrow.

"I wrote a song about you once, I was beginning to think I'd never get to sing it."

"The Nightmare King once feared by all,

Than torn from all,

Ripped from the world,

Only to be cast out and away,

Now only a shadow casted upon the earth,

Children neglect to feel terror,

Sometimes cowering from the horror parents had told,

Only to be laughed upon the next week,

He stands nightly making what he makes best,

The dark dreams of ones self,

Returning dark terrors,

Thought upon by himself the mighty Nightmare King."

The amazed Dark King stared at the first time in along time at the woman in wonder. Wonder, that was the word. He dreaded ever feeling it again because it surfaced dark images if his past experiences with the jolly man North. Only this encounter had stirred up the once dormant feeling. Who did this woman think she was? The more important factors to this newly found mystery, she sung his praises, she could see him, she believed in him no doubt, and lastly she wasn't afraid of him. This racked painfully on his brain cells. He gave her a look taking in her details for the first time. She had long pale arms that shone in the moonlight, long obsidian black hair that was messed slightly, considering the time of night it was; and finally she had a slim body frame much like his, brandishing a black nightgown that fell loosely around her figure, thin dainty lips set in a smile, and intense green eyes. The eyes were what tore on his blackened soul. They were stunning green orbs with tiny specks of gold. How entrancing. She sighed and looked out the window turning her body so she sat comfortably facing the now open window, next to her bed, blown open by a chilling breeze. The beautiful woman whose name was unknown broke the silence that harbored the cold winter winds that whipped across the sky.

"The idea is probably not foreign to you, but has the moon ever spoken to you?"

"I have a question first my dear, then I promise I'll answer yours," his silky voice teased her well enough to make her pale skinned face blush. It sent a light shiver up her spine due to the fact the Nightmare King decided to grace her with his prescience.

"How long have you known stories about me?"

"Ever since I was a child."

The Black King stared at with those stunning green and gold-flecked eyes while he listened to each word that trickled out of her thin lipped mouth. He turned his gaze towards the window and stared at the partially cloud covered moon, it was a sliver of a crescent. When she finished her speech he sat down next to her. He didn't know much about this stunning woman whom to him was nameless. But even her aura put him in a good mood. He found her interesting, and he felt some strong, but genuinely foreign human emotion whenever he was close to her.

"Back to my question, the moon had spoke to me when I was on a walk the day you were defeated, the mood of the world seemed too happy, when I fell asleep the moon spoke to me and told me to go to the park." Apate looked at him with a questioning face.

"When I arrived the moon asked me if I wanted immortality, he gave me the two daggers I now fight and protect myself with." Apate brought out two small pearlescent daggers with the crescent moon on the top of the hilt. Apate stared at the Nightmare King for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I would take the gift of the moon, he seldom does give gifts and when he does they are important."

The woman looked at him and put her head along the side of his upper arm.

"So you think I should take it?"

Most of the Dark Kings brain told him to make her a fearling to fit in with his army, but a little voice inside all of the darkness of his soul said no, her beauty to him, over shone the possibility of her ever becoming part of his army unless she chose to be his queen. The woman had a fascination with him as he did her, but he wondered how long it would last how could one know of what he did and be fascinated with him? He barely knew this woman. She barely knew him, and she acted like she knew him for his whole life. She repeated her question, her voice bringing him out of his thought. Thinking on a desperate note he opened the promising door of opportunity and walked into it. (Try not to repeat verbs)

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked softly with a hint of curiosity and pinch of amusement.

"I was just thinking how it would suit you well to have your beauty encased forever in a shroud of eternity, but that is your choice. Who am I? The King of Nightmares to sway a fair maidens choice." Her dialect rubbed off on him already.

She blushed and sat up straight looking at him with those golden green eyes. Before he was lost in her gaze she stood facing him.

"In three days a blue moon will appear again, I would like you to be there with me when I make my final decision."


	3. Ch 3

Third Person POV.

"I suppose I've nothing better to do" the Dark King rose from the bed and held out his arm. The woman was puzzled, but stood and took it bringing herself close to his chest.

"Why are you being so kind to me? You are the Nightmare King, right?" she said softly.

"Yes, but I-I-" The nightmare king was cut off when a familiar boy from the woman shrouded in the woman's childhood flew through the window, completely shattering it and knocking the Dark King out cold, literally with his staff. The Nightmare King's unconscious form littering the ground of her bedroom lay as quiet as a stone but still breathing softly.

"Oh my gosh!" The woman screamed and drew the two very sharp moon daggers that gave off a pearlescent glow.

"Woah, I don't want to fight you, I want to bring you to the North Pole, you are a very important person. I see Pitch here has been giving you trouble" Frost said leaning on his staff and putting up his hands.

The woman scowled and stood up so fast the man, more a boy, got knocked down onto the hardwood floor. The woman pointed the daggers at his neck and sneered.

"I don't suppose you can kill an immortal, but I bet these would hurt quite a bit. Why did you hurt him?"

On the ground the Dark King stirred and faded into the shadows to recover faster.

"I'm quite shocked that you can see me and more importantly believe in me."

"Answer my question frost boy! Or I won't have anything to believe in!" The woman's rage grew and black sand crept around the frost wielder. The Nightmare King was standing behind the woman watching with interest from the shadows.

"Simple he's the boogie man, he does bad stuff, he's in your home and he was giving you a nightmare."

"You forgot to consider that maybe I wanted him to be here? What is your problem you shrewd and impudent little..." The woman was cut off when the nightmare king strode out in front of her giving her a warm gaze one he did not give often.

"Mr. Overland, I was just leaving, I caused this woman no toil, but I still do not know her name."

"Apate, call me Apate," Apate said calming down and staring at the nightmare king. He stood nonchalantly but was obviously masking a strong emotion from both Frost and her.

"Apate, Greek for deceit, how interesting, perhaps our paths will cross again, Apate" The nightmare king smirked at Apate and disappeared into the shadows.

"You accepted him?" Frost said in disbelief and just the same amount of shock.

Apate sighed and said,

"Fear covers a lot of our true beings and natures, it covers some of our most important parts of our soul as well. It sways opinions and helps the greatest rulers to rule. If you know fear you know yourself."

"That was quite deep, but I really do need to get you to the North Pole"

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with the man in the moon?"

"How did you know?"

"I had to raise myself after my mother died of cancer, I ran away from the foster homes and when I had enough money from various jobs I bought this place, and this place has the highest technology for any house so, I read up on a lot " (does she pull out a book and show it to him? How does Jack respond? Add to this scene)

"Well will you come with me?"

The nightmare king reappeared in the shadows eyes nodding. Frost took no notice of him. Apate nodded slowly and the nightmare king receded once more to the deeper shadows.

"Well I suppose fate drives me to, lead the way."


	4. Ch 4

Pt. 4

"Can you fly?" Was the strange question Apate had to reply to.

"Does it look like I have wings Frost?" She said teasingly

Jack just laughed and shrugged saying

"Well I'll give you a ride, it's quite a long way from here, Shanghai, what a bustling town it is too. Well you best climb on my back"

"You've no wings, how can you fly? Also wouldn't it be strange to see a 26 year old woman flying over Shanghai?"

"We'll stay near the clouds, and I'm Jack Frost, I can control the winds."

"It is probably not good to say I'm not surprised at this fact."

"More like it's not normal, but once you're introduced into this world of ours, lots more different things are going to seem normal compared to the fact that I can control the winds and winter weather."

"That's just great, but before we go, can I lock up the apartment? I have a feeling I won't see this place for awhile."

NK POV.

_No time to waste, I must travel to North's place, there I will find more information about the stunning woman who was not afraid and called herself Apate_, was all the Nightmare King thought about as he traveled through the shadows and darkness. _Why also was it that she had this strange effect on him, she made him care like he did for his long ago daughter, who was now queen of nature. What was that feeling? _The Nightmare King kept asking himself before coming into North's massive living space. Elves were up to their annoying ways as usual, bothering everyone with their prescience. The only different thing was that all of the Guardians were sitting around the massive hearth and staring out the grand window, out into the everlasting blizzard. All of the Guardians were present except for one very annoying little teenager.

Third Person POV.

And so the Frost Boy and Deceit were flying through the air at a pace unknown to man, Apate had a look of cautiousness and slight fear of being so close to the sky. And not yet immortal life depending on a 500 year old forever trapped in a sixteen year-olds body.

"So how do you like it up here?" Frost said breaking the binding silence.

"It's for sure a different experience," Apate said looking nervously down at the body of water they were crossing.

"Don't be nervous, I have you and if I don't well I'll just catch you."

"How reassuring" Apate said rolling her eyes ending with a smile.

"So how come you were with Pitch,"

"When you broke into my apartment uninvited? Is that what you mean?"

"That's a way to put it I guess, I prefer dramatic entrance to be honest."

Apate just laughed and Jack smiled. Perhaps he could be a friend of this girl if she chose immortality. How did he know about her encounter with the moon? He was there of course. Well only passing by but he heard the Man in the Moon speak. He wanted to listen but the wind seemed to push him out of hearing range against his own intentions. Jack had finally descended onto the soft snow in front of a massive thick wooden door that was decorated in the most intricate and beautiful designs. Before Jack put her down Apate shared a warm smile that said thank you the best way Jack could ever think to. She stood wrapped in his arms for a brief moment when suddenly the massive doors opened. A very large man with a white beard stood with his arms raised and a smile lit warmly on his face. Apate sighed and smiled awkwardly as she was pulled into a bear hug along with frost.

"Jack! What took you so long?" A thick Russian accented voice said haughtily.

"North… Cant breath!" Jack said his face turning blue. North dropped both of them, natural color returning to Frost's face. Apate laughed and Jack smiled warmly at her. Apate was torn, her whole love life was definitely hopeful; it appeared to her that both the Nightmare King and the Frost Boy had a thing for her. Considering that she herself was 26 years of age, Jack seemed too young but she knew that under the 16 year olds body lay 500 years of experience and wisdom. After a brief moment of thought, the man who Frost called North led them inside his home.

"Do you come here often?" Apate asked Jack.

"Only on special occasions, and you are clearly a special occasion."

NK POV.

That Frost Boy thinks he can have anything he wants. Apate blushed at his comment! She was supposed to want him! Not this pathetic excuse for a Guardian! I simply seethed from the shadows rage boiling and threatening to reveal my hiding spot. North led Apate and Frost to his central room where the other Guardians were awaiting them.

"So this is the new immortal to be? Eh mate?" The rabbit asked walking over to the girl.

"I wonder what condition her teeth are in?" Toothiana said giddily. Sandy just waved hello.

"Calm down everyone, give her some space, she's never seen you before." Jackson said walking closer to Apate. Apate smiled at Jack.

"Hello everyone, I am Apate, I'm still a mortal, but that is the reason I have been brought here this evening." She looked at Frost and he smiled awkwardly. She stared for moment right at me smirking she said.

"I think you are all familiar with the Nightmare King?" Apate said eyes shining as all of the Guardians nodded.

"I was there when you defeated him. I watched and gathered all of the information, in fact that was the night I spoke to the moon."

"Manny spoke to you? Tell us your tale Apate." North said, wonder shining in his eyes.

"All of you should listen," Apate's eyes searched the shadows for me. I nodded and she continued. "For I do not like to repeat myself."

"It all started one day when I was having the most pleasant dream, the sand was nor gold nor black but a lustful silver. The dream led me to dark forest and into a clearing with a bed, and then the dream flashed to the moon. Strangely at the time it spoke to me it said for me to meet him in the park. Normally I wouldn't have followed a voice I didn't know, but his voice was so inviting, and also I couldn't sleep very well that night so I got up and went for a stroll In Shanghai's industrial park. As I was walking an unnatural light led me to a moonlit section outlined with trees. Centered in the section was a dais, an alter was placed in the center. On the alter appeared two daggers in the form of a telescope. 'Manny' as I heard north call him said that these were a gift from him and also said I could have immortality since my true purpose was not yet fulfilled and would not be fulfilled until I took immortality. I took the dagger and I asked if I could decide at a later time when I was more ready for the question. He replied saying yes to my conditions also telling me to contact him on a full blue moon when he could bestow upon me immortality. I, taking the daggers walked back to my apartment to ponder his request."

All of the guardians watched Apate; wonder spreading through the lot like wild fire. All that could be heard was the crackling hearth in the massive hearth.

"The man in the moon has obviously chosen a new guardian!" North said happily.

"A guardian? Why would I w…" Before Apate was finished Bunnymund cut her off.

"Another bloody guardian? What's Manny's issue?"

"Let her speak, kangaroo!" Frost said annoyed.

Apate looked amused at the two fighting, each for a different reason.

"Oh the newest guardian backs her up figures they're perfect for each other; Fun and Lies!"

"Watch it rabbit, know your tongue." Apate said evenly before drawing her daggers.

"Oh what are those going to? Slice me bread?"

"They will have done more when you're sliced caviar."

"Was that a challenge Sheila?"

"I don't know if you could even catch up with me, so it's a challenge all right but you'd have to pretty fast."

"You don't want to race a rabbit mate."

"Who said I challenged you to a race, I suggest a spar."

"A spar it is then."

"You sure you want this kangaroo?"

"Did Frost tell you to call me that?"

"No I picked it up, get with the times Rabbit."

"…" Before Bunnymund could speak Apate charged him with her daggers and brought one of her daggers up and the other slicing down, barely missing his face. Bunnymund recovering flew into action and threw his boomerangs, Apate rolled out of the way just as the boomerangs flew back to their owners paws. Apate charged him again and pressed her daggers against his boomerangs, connecting with a force unsuspected. Bunnymund fell back and landed on all four paws, jumping up and throwing his boomerangs with deadly accuracy. The boomerangs were caught by Apate and threw back with surreal accuracy and speed. Bunnymund had a surprised look on his face as Apate caught the boomerangs and threw them back. Bunnymund got hit square in his face nocking him to the ground cold. If she could take out Bunnymund this quickly she could easily defeat the rest of them. Apate gave the other Guardians a look that said never to challenge her.

Sandman rushed over to him and began tending to his wounds putting him into a sweet sleep.

"Anyone else? And who said I wanted to be a Guardian? Just because you worship some moon doesn't denote that I have to be a Guardian does it?"

"We don't worship him Apate, he's just how we came to be immortal, he's more of our leader" Tooth said calmly.

"I don't know what Manny means this time, but usually when he makes someone immortal or decides to give someone immortality, he seeks for them to be a Guardian." North suggested.

"Well I definitely can't become a Guardian, I can't protect people's lies, and I'm just a really talented liar."

"She has a point mate" Bunnymund said awake from when he was taken down by Apate.

"You dare to speak after I so quickly bested you? I take it your no smarter than the food you eat."

"Now you insult my food? Let me at her!" Bunnymund said under the restraints of the Sandman.

"Is Bunny ok? He's never this agitated unless Pitch is present." Tooth said to North worriedly.

"You do have a point Tooth, but Pitch isn't here."

Apate looked to the shadows where I had been residing, I traveled back to another place of shadows in the room. Apate sighed in relief as she turned suggesting:

"It's probably just remembrance of the fight, I have the same residual aura as the boogieman, and Deceit is associated with fear after all."

"She's probably right, lets just get her situated for the night we can discuss this in the morning," Jack said " Apate I'll lead you to your room, North gave us conjoining rooms while we stay here. Apate smiled at Jack and took his arm while he led her to her room. What was this? She had to choose either the Frost boy or me. Both angry and confused, I rushed in the shadows porting myself into my lair to think.


	5. Ch 5

Pt 5.

Jack Frost POV

As I led Apate to her room she was staring at the decorations the walls harbored. Her eyes shined as she turned toward me she smiled as we came to her room.

"Sweet dreams, well of course you'll get them Sandy's always working." I uttered out the awkward sentence, making her smile.

"Thanks for flying me here, even though I like the privacy of my home."

"Your welcome Apate, see you in the morning." I said leaving staring at her, my gaze held. Apate just blushed and went into her room.

"Goodnight Jack" She said softly before closing the door.

Wow. That was all that was surfacing in my mind as I walked to my room a few paces to the left. I opened the door to my room, fell on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

NK POV.

I watched Apate in the darkness again as she lay sleeping in her room, so peaceful. Then the golden dream sand trailed into her room settling around her head only even this dream wasn't of him, it was of this insufferable Frost boy. He always had to interfere! With his politics, and most importantly his mental health! The boy had to get in the way of all of his greatest schemes! Seething once more he tapped the golden dream of Apate and watched it change. The dream changed from the frost boy laughing and smiling to carrying Apate to the highest he could go and dropping her; just watching her fall relentlessly flying close to her but not catching her. I smirked as she sat up so quickly if I hadn't backed into the shadows in time she would hit me in the face.

"Pitch I know you're there. I think I also know why."

"Why? So you can gloat about your new boyfriend?" I silenced myself quickly as soon as I had realized what I had said. What was with this woman that made him act so rashly? He never did so before, what was different? (Italicize) As he thought it over Apate just looked at him, no emotion covering her face. After a brief silence her eyes seemed to darken with hurt.

"First, of all, Frost is not my boyfriend, and as though you want me to say you are, I cannot."

"Apate…"

"No Pitch, I can't talk to you right now. I need to sleep." He heard tears in her voice as he faded into the shadows.

NEXT MORNING

Third Person POV.

Apate woke up from a mostly restful sleep sitting up and stretching. She got up and remembered she still had the same clothes on from yesterday and she probably didn't smell the best. She figured she would ask Jack to take her to her apartment to get changed so she walked over to the conjoining door and knocked. It took about a while before he answered the door.

"Oh hi, what do you need?"

"Can you take me to my apartment to get some clothes? I only brought some sketchbooks and I would like to freshen up at my own home."

"Uh sure, climb on"

Apate got on the frost boy's back and he took off out the window. They flew back to Apate's Apartment in Shanghai quickly. After awhile in the air Jack touched down and gently held Apate in his arms before setting her down.

"Thanks Jack, come in for awhile, I have to take care of some things."

"Ok" Jack nodded as he followed Apate inside.

NK POV.

I sat thinking in my private chambers how I could be so rash in front of anybody, even a woman who made me go insane. "Apate" I thought aloud that's it! I would go and confess my love to her! Then she would have to decide! I sped around my lair cleaning my appearance and putting on my freshest robe. I combed my hair for the first time in hundreds of thousands of years. My appearance was complete I thought as I looked at myself in a pool of water. I took off through the shadows to claim my nightmare queen.

Third Person POV.

Apate was now fresh as newly fallen snow after a long and refreshing shower put on a fresh pair of black skinny jeans and a forest green crop top with an aqua blue tank. For precautions she put on a black and blue gradient scarf. On her feet were long black boots that went up to her knees. As soon as she stepped out from her closet Jack saw her and his eyes widened.

"Wow, Apate, you look amazing"

Apate blushed and walked closer to Jack.

"Thanks" She smiled and came a little closer to him. Jack took a step forward and tripped on the carpet, falling into Apate, his lips pressed against Apate's. It was unexpected for Jack but he wanted it so badly. Apate blinked in her surprise and then melted into the kiss. Jack straightened himself and wrapped his arms around Apate deepening the kiss a little further. As they shared the passionate kiss the nightmare king had found himself into Apate's apartment. His face fell fifty stories as he saw his would be queen fall into the hands of Jack Frost. Jack eyed the nightmare king out of the corner of his eye. He pulled away from Apate. Apate sighed in ecstasy before turning to see the nightmare king. Her face grew into the shade of a ripe tomato.

"Frost? Apate, I had my suspicions but I never knew them to be true!"

"Pitch? It's not what it looks like..."

"What is it supposed to look like Apate? You know what don't answer that, I've seen enough!"

"Pitch." But the Nightmare King was fast to cut her off.

"Apate, Greek for deceit; how fitting." Pitch spat before disappearing into the shadows.


	6. Ch 6

PT. 6

Third Person POV.

Far from the guardians…

"Are the forces ready yet?" A seductress like voice sounded.

"Not yet my lady." A raspy sounding voice replied.

"Has fear complied?"

"Not yet my Lady"

"He shall soon enough"

"What about Apate and her brothers sisters?"

"They are a neutral force so I would not take to much precaution towards them, just in case send messengers so that they might join my cause."

"Do need anything my lady?"

"No just ready the forces faster, I can only wait for so long."

In Apate's apartment

"Jack, I…"

"No it's not your fault, if he doesn't want to hear you out, he doesn't deserve you, not that um, anyone else should." Jack said tugging at his hoodies neckline. Apate nodded and wiped a tear before it rolled down her cheek.

"We should probably be getting back, the others will wonder where we are." Apate said eyes dried, but emotions stirred.

"Okay, climb on." Jack said smiling regaining his confidence slightly. Apate held onto Jack as he jumped out the window the winds ushering them forward. After a few minutes, Jack and Apate landed in front of North's massive workshop. North opened the doors and they went inside.

At North's Workshop.

Standing in the main room "While you were away, some people claimed they were Apate's sisters arrived." North said looking at Apate. Apate lit up like a miniature sun in the depths of the deepest darkness.

"My sisters? Here? Oh my I haven't seen them in ages! Where are they?"

"We are here sister!" Three women dressed in beautiful attire ran daintily to greet Apate. The fourth walked at her own pace towards Apate.

"How have you all been?"

"Well sister, but something evil rises, the Pantheon grows restless."

"Restless? What has been stirring?"

"A dark force is the best answer we have surmised."

"Does your host know of this? And more importantly have you consulted the fates?"

"We have told of it to them but unfortunately they have no information they are willing to give, you can't force fate. The guardians told us they would help."

"Let us think on a happier note sisters" Apate said cheerfully. "For we have been reunited, let us celebrate!"

"Apate? You have sisters?" Jack said curiously.

"Yes and six brothers, if you know mythology we would be referred to as the children of night. And yes, I haven't mentioned them because we had all disappeared into the world, see we are children of Erebus and Nyx or darkness and night."

"Like in mythology? Oh that would make me mythology to, I mean like the stories of ancient Greece?"

"Yes, the title and powers are passed down to our children" The eldest looking of the woman standing with her sisters wore a black and red dress that looked much too fancy to be in the prescience of the guardians in, said to Jack. One side of her hair part was wavy and on the other straight, it was the same on her dress, one part was ruffled and the other smooth. Jack wanted to protest but before he could the woman spoke again. "I am Eris, or strife, you'll find out quickly impulse becomes a strong force, I wont fight with you Jack" Jack looked ashamed and stepped closer to Apate.

"Sisters, why don't you introduce yourselves" Apate asked still smiling the smile that made Jack blush. A woman bowed to all of the guardians now gathered in the room.

"I am Oizys, or distress" a bigger boned woman dressed in a black latticed dress said smoothly. Her hair was a crazy black up do that Jack found interesting to watch, as it was constantly moving. Jack felt an aura of panic about him but it passed as her gaze shifted to the next woman that spoke. The woman, who looked the youngest, bowed and addressed the crowd. She had brown hair that fell right above her shoulders a tanned skin color and warm brown eyes. She also had a pink dress that had a red heart for a corset.

"I am Philotes, or affection." Philotes said with fondness that seemed to come from absolutely nowhere. Jack took an immediate liking to her. The last daughter of night spoke in a steely tone; she had jet-black hair dipped in blood red dye and Black eyes specked with streaks of red lightning. One could only guess what her favorite color was.

"And I am Nemesis, or retribution" Nemesis said in a blood red dress that sectioned around her knees. On her belt lay a massive sword that Jack had the feeling people tasted when they opposed her. Jack was also fond of her, although he couldn't place why.

After the Sisters of Night's introduction a sudden freezing cold atmosphere replaced the warm hearth's, sweeping itself into the room.

"Hey cut it out Frost!" The pooka said annoyed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Jack replied nervously.

"Oh look, Nights daughters and all of the 'Guardians' have all gathered," A woman's voice, purred.

"Show yourself!" Apate said drawing her daggers.

"I wonder what it will take to assemble your brothers here as well? Oh my dear Apate I see the old Man in the Moon gave you those new toys, although I'm afraid they won't be much to stop me."

"I said who are you? What grudge do you hold against us? And how do you know my name?"

"Many questions asked by one who is so smart, very well I shall tell you this and this only. When you hide in shadows you learn many things hidden from you. And you'll know of my power and plans only when it is too late. Celebrate when you still can!" When the voice said the first part of its reply it seemed to speak to the darkness.

As soon as the prescience came it left, leaving the room in its normal temperature once again.

"What in winter was that?" Jack asked staff held firmly.

"We all have our suspicions but none of them can be accurately matched because she never shows herself." Oizys said 'distressfully.'

NK POV.

Even though I cannot show myself around Apate because of that insufferable Frost boy. I still want to and still feel the unknown warm sensation every time I see and am with her. I watched from the dark as the cold prescience enveloped the room. Suddenly the voice seemed to know I was listening as it focused in on me. How strange it was; it was not an evil I had recognized, but the voice sounded older, ancient almost. I intended to talk with Apate again in a calmer demeanor, to tell her how I felt around her and what I know about the voice. I am not used to this unknown feeling and I would like to know what it is. Standing in the shadows watching over her was the best I could do to be close to and protect her. Something of great evil was rising; I could feel it.


	7. Reviews

Reviews, Reviews, I live for the Reviews-views-views…

Yeah, I feel I'm not pleasing my readers if there aren't any reviews, it would be appreciated if there were more, even if guests write them, it just doesn't matter to me. I just would greatly appreciate more reviews.


End file.
